


New Blood

by Daegaer



Category: RH Plus (TV), Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Assassins, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Japanese Characters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been interfering with Kritiker's missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Blood

"Mamoru-sama," Rex said with pleasure, "We've identified the leader of the group responsible for interfering in Kritiker's resolution of the industrial espionage case. We've apprehended him."

"Bring him in," Mamoru said.

She gestured to the guard waiting at the door. A moment later an outraged voice came from the corridor.

"Get your hands off me! Don't you dare manhandle me!"

A well-dressed man in his early thirties was shoved into the office. He flung off one guard's hand and fussed over his jacket, neatening himself.

"Tell your goons to show some respect, Takatori," he said irritably.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. He'd seen this man before, usually at the boring sorts of parties his grandfather liked, usually being held up by his grandfather as the respectable sort of man he wished Mamoru would grow into.

"_Michitaka?_" he said.

Michitaka finished fussing with his jacket and moved on to fussing with his tie for a few moments before sitting down and looking as if he'd just dropped by for some tea.

"Good morning, Mamoru," he said.

"_You?_ You're running a vigilante operation in Tokyo? I thought you were a respectable businessman!"

Michitaka gave him a look that suggested they were identically coloured pieces of kitchen equipment. "I am," he said. "I just happen to also have a team of vampire vigilantes at my beck and call."

"Vampire vigilantes," Mamoru repeated blankly. "There are vampires in Tokyo."

"The city's awash with them," Michitaka grumbled. "My lot do their best but there's always someone new coming in. My team are _good_ vampires," he added. "They don't kill people."

"How can you have good vampires?" Mamoru said, feeling that the conversation was getting away from him, rather.

"How can you have good assassins?" Michitaka shot back waspishly.

Mamoru paused. Then he gave Rex his best _Save me!_ look. "Maybe we could have some tea?" he said. He wished he'd stayed in bed.

 

* * *

 

"Is this all to do with Masafumi and his offences against Nature?" Mamoru asked as Michitaka sipped his tea and nibbled cake. He wished Michitaka would tell him he was joking about vampires. He also wished his brothers had had nice normal hobbies. Like stamp collecting.

"Masafumi-kun was always good for a laugh," Michitaka said, taking another cake. "But no, he didn't make the vampires. They're just . . . vampires."

"You thought Masafumi was good fun?" Mamoru said. It was possibly the most horrifying thing he'd heard yet.

Michitaka looked pensive. "He got all the girls in college, you know. He may have gone off the rails later, but he was decent enough when I knew him. My father was always saying, _Why can't you make something of yourself like those Takatori boys?_ So I did. I did what my grandfather wanted and followed in his footsteps, just like you're doing what your grandfather wants. They were school friends, did you know?"

Mamoru digested that slowly. "So," he said at last, "While my grandfather was getting involved in a vigilante organisation filled with assassins and spies to deal with cases the police couldn't touch, yours was –"

"Consorting with vampires," Michitaka said. "And dealing with cases the police couldn't touch."

There was a speculative silence.

"When you say _consorting_," Mamoru said delicately. He paused as Michitaka's face took on precisely the stubborn and resolutely unembarrassed look his own did whenever anyone mentioned his disastrous love-life. "Oh." He buried his face in his hands. Vampires. He wasn't sure he wanted to believe it. He'd read the reports from the California branch of Kritiker, of course, but had chalked it up to American excitability. Oh well, he thought. There was only one real answer in a situation like this, and Rex _had_ wanted some new team members. He straightened up and beamed his sunniest, most innocent smile at Michitaka.

"Welcome to Kritiker, Michitaka-kun."


End file.
